


All Is not LOST.

by iskierka



Category: Buffy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	All Is not LOST.

ALLISNOTLOST  
briar

had to sink the fileshad to sink the files-

Grabs the pile of disks. Sweeps elbow, they land in the plastic bag, hefty black garbage

Got to get out. Ears tingled: I hear them coming. Closer. Louder. It.

This was her baby, and she was the hunter.

Not the hunted, never the hunted.

Now the crown of her empire was clattering to the ground. All that research, all that work.

(and her boys. my)

fill it with sixty seconds full of distance

run

She had gone so far. SHE.

NOise getting obscene- behind her

Could do it again. Relocate to Farthingsworth. She was MAGGIE WALSHGODDAMMIT shecouldstartfromSCRATCH-

It's pounding.

The screen whines dead.

Grab it all, what's left before she winds up-

Maggie Walsh. Dead. Computer.


End file.
